Life In the Balance, and the Look in your eyes
by Hotnesspecter88
Summary: Miles Edgeworth is accused of the murder of a naysayer of the court district.Phoenix's faltering confidence presents a problem. There's only 3 days of trial, and much like time, trust is running out. Can they make it? Rated M for hardcore yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The wall clock of the Detention Center ticked a mechanical sound that digs into your innermost thoughts and mangles your concentration. An irate officer stood at the door solemnly, his entire disposition seemed uncomfortable, his blue uniform shirt tucked tightly under a glossy belt, attempting (without success) to restrain his protruding belly.

The stuffy, brightly lit room reeked of stale cookies, dust, abandoned coffee, as it were. It was almost a wonder how the entirety of the center was this slovenly when you could clearly see a handful of janitors shuffling down the hallways. If the courthouse was ever this grossly neglected, surely a certain pain in the ass opposition would pitch a fit.

"Phoenix."

(I wonder if I can get this investigation over with quickly, like if I fake indigestion or something…)

"Phoenix…"

(Or…perhaps I can pretend to be deaf for awhile…)

"_**PHOENIX!**_"

"Mhmm?" the spiky haired man sat up in his chair, suddenly aware he'd drifted off somewhere, more due to boredom than lack of focus.

"You DO realize why we're here, right?" Maya whispered, eyeing around the empty visitors room suspiciously.

"Maya, I understand why we're here. No need to remind me." Phoenix nodded confidently at the 17 year old assistant. "After several successes under my belt, I'm used to this process already. I'm prepared and ready for anything." He grinned, stacking the case files expertly in front of him, staring through the glass partition, waiting for his suspect to arrive.

The door the officer was standing next to opened suddenly, catching the rather rotund man by surprise. Two beefy looking guards walked the suspect into the interviewing room, seating him in front of the partition, facing his two visitors.

"NO!!... It's…it's _**YOU?**_" Phoenix shouted suddenly at the sight of his client, nearly falling from his chair in shock.

(Okay…so I didn't read the case file completely. Or…at all.)

Maya pinched his ear, pulling it to her face. "_**Always**_ _**prepared, hmm**_?" she hissed. "Control yourself, Nick! At least _attempt _to act like you're thoroughly versed in this case!" she released his ear, which was a flushed red from the harsh move from the young psychic in training.

"Ah, I see the board has truly run out of capable defense attorneys. Hello, _Wright_." The speaker crackled, even through faulty audio, Phoenix could hear contempt oozing from his client's voice.

"Oh, _you_! No need for such polite formalities, just call me Phoenix! I'm only, y'know, the _**very last shot you've got of**__**being proven innocent.**_So…be sure to continue to be as courteous and pleasant as you always are.._**to the one man on this continent who single handedly controls your fate.**_" Phoenix smirked, his retort alight with condescending sarcasm. "Or, do you prefer to accessorize those pretty silver handcuffs with that unsightly bib you wear?"

A loud snarl broke through the speaker's static, much to Phoenix's delight.

"So, Miles. Or Mr Edgeworth if you so prefer…can you tell me anything about what occurred on…um…uh…" Phoenix paused to sift through the case notes. The papers were scattered and unorganized, and worst off, dog eared and practically illegible, severely worn from rough treatment. "uhm…about 2:00 am in the Wright and Co. Office?"

"It's comforting to know the years of friendship we shared has only _increased _your determination to, dare I say it, even _bother _to _READ _the case you're handling alone." Edgeworth growled.

Phoenix smiled sheepishly at Maya. Even bluffing his preparedness ahead of time for the case would never get past Miles. Although Phoenix hated to admit it, his friend was an absolute prodigy, becoming a Prosecutor at the age of 20 was nearly impossible. His level of concepts and logic were top notch.

(…But he's still an ungrateful bastard…)

"Answer my question, please." Phoenix replied irritably. It was extremely difficult to use manners with an anal-retentive brat like Miles.

"…about a week ago, I'd discovered something odd. My usually _overflowing_ list of clientele had decreased significantly."

(It _**couldn't **_be true! What, with that pleasant attitude…and positive smile of his? How _**could **_it be _**possible!?**__ Hahaha…_)

"But, as it turned out, a man by the name of Randal McDeddguy had spread vicious lies to the populace, that I was the imperfect apprenctice, the black sheep to the VonKarma name. He was soiling my perfect reputation, it disgusted me." Edgeworth snapped, balling his fists angrily.

(Yeah, _perfect_ reputation of being the most _perfectly_ bi-polar, stuck-up prosecutor in the district circuit.)

"So, upon some careful observation by Detective Gumshoe, I was able to determine Randal's next area that he'd visit to spread his lies would be your office, at approximately 2-2:30am. So naturally, I followed him to confront him, and warn him to cease his actions."

"So…let me clarify your story so far." Phoenix interjected, holding back the temptation to laugh. "You apprehended this man in the middle of the night into my closed law office…all because you didn't like what he was saying to people that have no relation to you?" Phoenix inquired, wincing at a swift kick under the table from Maya, warning him to keep a professional tone.

"Does my decision sound all that _impractical_ to you?" Edgeworth asked incredulously.

(Apparently he's unaware of the term most people would use to describe that decision. "Irrational.")

"No, I was just clarifying. Please continue." Phoenix nodded to Maya, who was listening intently to Miles's dissertation.

"When I reached your office floor, I had found Randal sprawled on the carpet, bleeding from a severe neck wound, and he died shortly after my arrival."

Phoenix nodded, scribbling a few notes to himself on Miles's account of the night of the murder.

"Okay, well that's all the questions we have for you, Mr. Edgeworth, thank you for your time." Maya concluded cheerfully, rising from her chair, eager to leave the tense environment. "Rest assured you'll be off the hook."

"…_**and right into a guillotine.**_" Edgeworth muttered, loudly enough for both Phoenix and Maya to hear.

Phoenix turned to leave, lifting the case files. They only felt heavier every time he spoke with the stubborn prosecutor.

"Wright…wait a moment." The speaker crackled to life.

Phoenix hesitated reluctantly, returning to the table, taking a seat.

"Nick, I'll be outside waiting for you, 'kay?" Maya left the Detention Center quickly, the heavy steel doors swinging methodically in her wake, files in tow. They shut with a seemingly silent *click*, securing the suspect and attorney's privacy.

Phoenix sighed, preparing himself for the expected barrage of sarcasm and verbal abuse.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" he found it troubling to maintain patience with the suspect's rude demeanor from just a moment ago.

"…aren't you going to say anything?" Miles asked, his tone of voice changing slightly, sounding less annoyed, but more morose from hopelessness. It wasn't unusual. Miles wasn't used to the sudden role reversal. As a prosecutor, the factor of a suspect's life precariously swinging in the balance wasn't something he concerned himself with. That is…until the suspect was the prosecutor himself.

"What should I say?"

"You're not going to tell me that _**I'm guaranteed innocent**_, or _**100% safe from the wrath of injustice and false accusations?**_"

"What would I say that for?" Phoenix asked, narrowing his eyes, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

(Usually with Edgeworth, you never knew.)

"Well…I don't know, just seemed like a phrase _The Invincible Phoenix Wright _would dole out to everyone bound by cuffs of the law and the world on their shoulders." Miles mumbled, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"I wouldn't instill false confidence in you. Or betray your trust in me." Phoenix eyed him head on, watching Miles's eyes lower to the ground.

(Never the type to take such words of truth for full value, eh Edgeworth?)

"Oh…" was all Miles could manage, staring off into the distance.

"Look. Tomorrow is the first day of your trial. Try to get some rest tonight at least, you'll need to be at the top of your game, as will I." Phoenix stood up, feeling the familiar pang of nervousness before a court appearance plague him.

(And with the lack of brutish, arrogant confidence Miles usually has, he'll need _every _second of rest.)

Miles nodded solemnly, rising from his seat, allowing the guards to retrieve him.

"Nick."

Phoenix looked up wearily.

Miles turned to speak, but hesitated.

"_**Don't screw up. You hear me, Wright?**_" Edgeworth barked, a tiny glimpse of the good old ferocity he would bring to the courtroom flickered in his onyx eyes, lead out by the guards.

"_**I won't**_." Phoenix shot back, feeling adrenaline take its course.

(And I mean it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**CASE: DAY ONE**

*KLAK* *KLACK* *KLACK* *KLACK*

"Order, order in this courtroom, at _ONCE__!_ _Or this trial ends here and now!_"

(This judge…definitely sounds like he's taking the trial hostage, moreso than attempting to silence the crowd.)

Phoenix adjusted his suit nervously, fiddling with the glossed brass badge in his pocket. Beside him stood Maya, armed to the teeth with records of the evidence compiled from a thorough examination of the crime scene.

"Okay, Nick. Remember, the evidence is as follows: the murder weapon, a pocketknife with Miles's fingerprints on the hilt, remnants of some broken wood, and opalescent fishing twine, and the recorded statement of a witness."

Phoenix gulped nervously, smoothing back his hair, wiping away beads of sweat accumulating at his hairline.

(It's going to be difficult, with the surmounting evidence against Edgeworth, to even prove him innocent. But if I can simply combat each offense with an equally strong defense, it will go over smoothly.)

On the other side of Phoenix was Miles, looking paler than usual as he stared across the courtroom, his eyes trained on the prosecutor's box.

(He must be _woefully_ embarrassed about his spot in the defendant's area, after all, it's been the scene of his repeated defeat for three cases now, hehe.)

"Oh no…the prosecution…is Gregorio Pennington?!" Miles hissed at Phoenix in panic.

(Wow…for Edgeworth to be worried and seriously out of character in the courtroom, this must be a serious issue.)

"Who's that…?" Phoenix asked, feeling unbelievably naïve, and very regretful for neglecting research on his opposition and his track record in the courts.

Miles rolled his eyes. "He's a prosecutor, originally trained in only the most ruthless courts of Zheng Fa. His arguments are always airtight. Always."

Phoenix twitched, feeling dreadfully vulnerable all of the sudden.

"Would the prosecution like to present their first witness?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I would like to summon the security guard on night shift at Wright and Co. Office."

The judge nodded, allowing an elderly woman onto the witness stand, taking an unbearably long length of time to take her seat.

"State your name and occupation for the court." Gregorio spoke articulately.

"Ms. Wendy Oldbag. _Officer _Wendy Oldbag to you, you young rascal." She snapped matter-of-factly.

Phoenix suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Miles sunk into his chair, burying his head in his hands, attempting not to roar a mouthful of four-lettered words at his defense attorney.

"I see. Officer Oldbag, what did you see on the night of the murder?" Gregorio inquired, his jade eyes gleamed like a predator hot on the trail of easy prey.

"Well, my shift starts at 12 am, so I saw nothing special. Just custodians bumbling about." She replied.

"_Really?!_" Gregorio remarked, clearly mocking her frankly pathetic testimony. "So, _**when did Mr. Edgeworth emerge from the murky shadows of sanity to commit his heinous crime**_?"

"_**OBJECTION!**_" Phoenix shouted. "We can do without the _unnecessarily exaggerated_ and _clearly_ _theatrical_ _commentary,_ Mr. Pennington." He glared at the pompous prosecutor.

(Clearly Mr. Pennington is trying to sway the Jury into his side of the debate by portraying the accused in a negative light. How despicable…)

"Sustained. Continue, Ms. Baggins." The judge commanded.

(This judge usually manages to do everything he can during a trial. Except what is required of any judge. To actually _**pay attention.**_)

"Well honestly, at about 12:05am I fell asleep, so I didn't see anything suspicious. All I know is…_MY HOT STALLION EDGEY-POO DIDN'T KILL A SOUL!_" the old woman declared, blushing, waving from the witness stand at the infuriated and disgusted Miles Edgeworth.

(With Ms Oldbag's testimony as airtight as a screened door, I believe I've found the world's worst witness.)

Gregorio let out a booming laugh that seemed to shake the courtroom. "So_, if I may inquire_, _WHY_ are you testifying in favor of Edgeworth today? _Your account on the murder is useless if you saw nothing!_" the prosecutor laughed hysterically, turning his attention to the defense table.

"_Honestly_, Mr. Wright, if your security employees have _the prowess and strength_ of your argument in the defense of Mr. Edgeworth, I can look forward to a swiftly closing trial. _**Enjoy cuffs, Edgeworth.**_" Mr. Pennington snorted, cackling uproariously.

"_SHUT YOUR IMPUDENT MOUTH, Pennington! _His name is_ MILES, _and it's _MR. EDGEWORTH to_ _you. _He_ WILL _have those cuffs off as_ SOON _as I hear the entirety of the_ UNFOUNDED, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ACCUSATION THAT YOU'VE GOT. I SWEAR IT ON MY BADGE AS A DEFENSE ATTOURNEY!_" Phoenix retorted coldly.

"_SILENCE, MR. WRIGHT, OR YOU'll BE HELD IN CONTEMPT OF COURT!" _ the judge warned, rising from his seat with a shout.

Everyone sat silently, appalled at Phoenix Wright's momentary vacation from textbook lawyer ethics. Phoenix cleared his throat shakily. "Defense rests…" he added meekly, flush with embarrassment.

"Well, that was _certainly_ an interesting session. Court will resume tomorrow, 8am sharp. Mr Wright, I suggest you _seriously _reevaluate your courtside manner before you find yourself off this case, and working elsewhere where you are permitted to portray such immaturity and a fiery temper. Court adjourned."

The gavel sounded, concluding day one of trial, and the beginning of the war against Mr. Pennington.

Phoenix hurried out of the courtroom, unable to sit for another moment after such an immature outburst in a court of law. Maya and Edgeworth followed directly at his heels, and Phoenix couldn't tell who was more infuriated.

Miles stepped forth first, shoving Phoenix onto a court bench aggressively.

"Do you think this is some _joke,_ _WRIGHT?_" Edgeworth roared, shaking the defense attorney by his jacket repeatedly. "This is my _LIFE_ we're dealing with! What happened to that _determination_ yesterday, hmm? _**A change of sides, perhaps?**_" Miles snarled, landing a single punch into Phoenix's jaw, his face pained with fury.

"I knew I could _never _trust you, Wright. Rivalry runs thicker than blood, after all. I wouldn't expect anything less from a hot-shot jackass like you…_you backstabbing, half-witted rookie._" Miles hissed, restrained by Detective Gumshoe who'd just emerged from the courtroom as well. He knew Miles well enough, and could certainly sense his temptation to attack Phoenix, only holding him back because Edgeworth would be much worse off if he was caught assaulting his defense attorney in the court lobby.

"You…d-don't feel any remorse…f-for the shit job you did defending me today, do you, _WRIGHT?_" Miles accused, his energy fading fast, and Maya nodding in shame and agreement.

(That's…not true! I wasn't aware the witness was so…senile. I'd never foul up Mile's case on purpose! I do feel guilty!... and the pain from that rather fierce right cross.)

"Miles…I'd never…" Phoenix strained, at a loss for words as he bore witness to his rival's break down.

"_Save it,_ Wright. We're no longer in court, I don't intend to subject myself to further bull shit statements from the defense." Miles snapped, turning with the massive Detective Gumshoe in his wake, heading for group of guards so they could escort him to the Detention Center.

"Miles Edgeworth, as your defense attorney, I demand you...stop at once.." Phoenix protested weakly, but the two were already out of earshot.

"I'm leaving for the night. I'll see you bright and early 8am. Hopefully by then you'll be the intelligent, prepared and aggressive Phoenix Wright that you used to be." Maya murmured, walking away from her mentor sadly.

"At least…" she added quietly, "for Miles's sake."

And Maya left.

Phoenix lowered his head, mulling over the tragic excuse for a trial that had proceeded today. He'd carelessly allowed Mr. Pennington to crawl under his skin, and emotionally manipulate him. He made a mockery of the proud name of Phoenix Wright.

But that was in the past now. Nothing he could do but prepare for the next day's trial.

(But first, I've got to speak to Miles again. He needs to understand. Understand that I didn't foul this up out of spite of any kind…he's gotta listen!! I'd never let him down…)

And with a brisk exit through the doors, he set off to the detention center.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix rushed through the mechanically swiveling entrance without a second thought, unaware of his unkempt appearance after a hasty run from the Court House to the Detention Center building. He flashed his badge to the D.C. Security personnel, the thick, familiar doors permitting him immediate entry.

He took a seat quietly at the same desk he'd only occupied 2 days ago. Before the trial, before the foul up, before everything had gone so horribly wrong. Waiting none too calmly, Phoenix checked his watch almost compulsively, time seemed like it was dragging along at a standstill pace.

(I don't care how wily Edgeworth can possibly get, it doesn't take 2 muscle-headed guards 30 minutes to escort a 24 year old, lanky and handcuffed prosecutor into a room.)

Finally, the guards emerged from the mahogany door, escorting a _severely _riled -up Miles Edgeworth into the familiar room with the glass partition. But such a thick glass partition separated the two, connected only by a faulty speaker. It seemed so…impersonal. And the least Phoenix owed him was a fair shot at face to face interaction. Unrestrained by cuffs of any kind.

"Um, Guard?" Phoenix called loudly, his voice barely carrying through the partition. One of the two brutes walked up to the speaker, carelessly pushing Miles aside roughly.

"Mhmm?" the guard growled gutturally into the ancient speaker.

(I'd love to know where these guys learned etiquette, a gas station bathroom, no doubt.)

"Is it possible for me to meet with my client in a room that lacks...all this…bondage?" Phoenix requested, prepared to flash his attorney badge if necessary.

The guard snorted, guffawing loudly in a cacophony of laughter. "You'd prefer _less_ bondage, huh, Mr. Lawyer?" He turned to scrutinize the tomato-red Miles Edgeworth, who could do naught but shake his head and mumble incoherent swear words.

Realizing the miscommunication, Phoenix coughed loudly in shock, slamming his hand on the desk. "I was talking about _THE HANDCUFFS_ and the _PARTITION, SIR!_" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

(Yeah, I'm going to definitely assume this one was RAISED in a gas station bathroom. And a mind as dirty as his fingernails to boot.)

"Whatever you say…" The guard rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he unlocked the traditionally locked door connecting the two rooms. Phoenix walked in, feeling guilt weigh down his steps as he came to eye his rival face to face.

The guard locked the door behind him. "I'll give you two some privacy, but there's a limit on proximity, guys. Clothes gotta' stay on!" The guard roared in laughter, shutting the metallic doors behind him.

"_SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS RESULT OF GENERATIONS OF WHITE TRASH BREEDING!_" Phoenix barked, but the soundproof room didn't render him the opportunity to insult the guard.

"_Haha…it must be nice, Wright. You've finally come across your equal then." _Miles spat icily, turning to face the defense attorney.

Phoenix winced, his cruel words stung, and deservedly so.

"Listen. I understand the trial didn't go as planned, but it's only the beginning. I promised I'd prov-"

"Just shut your mouth, Wright. Today I finally got to see the prowess of your _proof_, and as it may shock you, I'm not the least bit enamored with it." Miles snarled. "In fact, I'm nauseated by it. Your lack of maturity and mental depth only further proves your inability to prove my innocence."

"That's not tr-"

"What does someone have to do to motivate you, Phoenix?" Miles yelled, his voice increasing in volume. "What does it take to get that _illustrious defense_ of yours to initiate?" He shouted, walking up to Phoenix, grasping him by his rumpled blouse collar with such force that his neck began to ache.

Phoenix couldn't bring himself to say anything, he anticipated this from Miles, and he somewhat expected to receive the brunt of his frustration upon his arrival.

He stopped shaking him, instead pushing Phoenix into the wall with remarkable force for a lean and handcuffed man.

"Since you're such an _advocate_ of truth, _Nick_, I want you to be honest, no hold barred, for the first time in your life." Miles demanded, his voice lowering to a whisper. His stare connected with Phoenix's briefly, and despite his aggressive façade, it was easy to see desperation in his eyes.

"_**Why won't you defend me.**_" Miles hissed, gripping Phoenix's jacket with a white-knuckled fist. "_**Beneath your reassuring words, do you believe that I'm guilty? That I'm a murderer?**_" A single tear trailed down his cheek. "_**Have all the years of trauma we've overcome together meant nothing to you?**_"

Phoenix strained to speak, but the intense pressure Miles was applying to his throat was barely enough for him to merely breathe, let alone protest. As violent as Miles chose to act, Phoenix could still recognize the despair within his rival's voice, his actions, everything.

"_**So I'll ask you once more, Wright. What. Will. It. Take.**_" Edgeworth's stare bored into Phoenix's soul, and his whole state of morality almost felt as if it were enduring a trial of its own. And losing fast.

Miles suddenly released his grip on Phoenix's collar, sinking to the floor in despair. His body heaved with every cry, his head in his hands.

"I-I don't…know what you want me to say.." Phoenix coughed roughly as his windpipe slowly expanded from the collar loosening around his neck. He knelt down to Miles's level, hesitating to speak further. Phoenix felt so disgusted with himself, he wanted Miles to exert his darkest angst at him, to ease a sliver of the guilt he felt from his negligence in court today.

Miles met his adversary with a distant look. More tears trailed down his pale jawline as he sat up to face Phoenix, moving in close to push his rival against the steely wall once more, holding him still by the contours of his jaw. Phoenix remained absolutely still, waiting the next move. Somehow he didn't feel fear, he wanted Miles to do whatever he wanted, scream, shout, kick, anything to ease the suffocating guilt of failure that just wouldn't leave his mind.

"Miles, I don't want you to hate me." Phoenix pleaded, it was due time that his voice finally revealed a hint of the suffocating desperation he felt inside. "Please, tell me what you want me to do…" he begged, tears threatening to escape him.

Miles's eyes lowered, keeping an intent stare and an open ear to his rival's wavering plea.

"I need you to forgive me." Phoenix shuddered as the flashbacks flooded his mind. "Please! Miles, I need to defend y-"

At that moment, Miles leaned forward, seizing Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix remained still, closing his eyes almost naturally. He felt deeply disoriented and shocked at how willingly he accepted Miles's gesture, yet he didn' t protest. His lips were warm, felt so soft to the touch, as Miles pressed harder against his rival's delicate mouth.

Phoenix's mind went blank, logic and morale abandoning his conscience. All he could feel were layers of guilt dissipating, replaced by a strange feeling of satiety, a warm feeling of innate comfort that as Nick---not as the illustriously career-oriented Phoenix Wright--- hadn't felt in a long time.

Miles's hand grazed Nick's face shakily, holding him closer as he deepened the kiss. Miles slowly pulled away, suddenly embarrassed at his rash movement.

"Nnghh..I apologize for my uncouth behavior. I must be tired, at least delusional." He stammered nervously, turning away to rise from the floor. "I'll call the guard…" he mumbled, nearing the intercom.

Nick leapt to his feet almost instantly, shoving Miles against the wall roughly.

"Don't leave me, Edgeworth." Nick murmured, pinning Miles against the wall with ease. "I don't believe you finished telling me what it takes for you to forgive me."

Nick pressed his lips to Miles's this time, pressing himself against the trembling prosecutor, tempted to raise a reaction out of him. Miles sunk to the floor, taking Nick down with him. He rolled over so Nick was lying directly on the floor, Miles on top. Pale and eager hands removed Nick's jacket and rumpled blouse, tossing them aside carelessly. Miles trailed his fingers ever-so-lightly down Nick's chest, the smooth skin tasted so vulnerable and hungry for contact. In return, Nick helped Miles remove his unsightly Detention Uniform shirt, revealing the upper portion of his naked body.

From the floor, Nick pulled Miles's waist closer to his chest, tracing around the prosecutor's navel with his tongue. Miles flinched, grinding his waist against Nick's frame, his body emanating an unrestrained lust. Nick smiled to himself in anticipation, feeling a warmth travel below his belt.

"aah..aa.." Nick stammered, Miles's hand brushing against his groin with every unrelenting gyration against his body. Nick smiled to himself, using a hand to lower Miles's belt only slightly. He grazed his tongue against the little area he'd exposed with a pull of the prosecutor's belt, and as Miles ground himself harder into his rival, Nick could start to feel the impression of a hard object pressing against him, demanding attention as well.

(What…are we even doing here…)

Nick looked up, Miles's face was flushed a deep red as he tried to suppress the increasingly hard member that caused his pants to tighten significantly. Nick unzipped the distasteful uniform pants, and underneath a thin guise of cotton fabric of his underwear, was Miles's erect member, which twitched with arousal. Nick grabbed it through the fabric, massaging the shaft, watching it swell gradually.

(How…did this happen..?)

"Aaahn…aah..nghh...." Miles barely whispered, his body quivering with the careful ministrations of his rival. Nick cupped Miles, his other hand stroking the shaft as it leaked precious liquid onto the cotton fabric. Miles leaned forward, crushing his lips to the attorney's heatedly as Miles's deliberately aligned his lower half with Nick's waist. With an insistent motion, Miles pressed his erect cock against the crotch of Nick's steadily tightening pants. "I want to enter you…" Miles growled lustfully, pushing his member against Nick's rising erection.

(Honestly…I couldn't tell you myself.)

"aaah…r-release me and..aah..d-do it..." Nick mumbled, arcing his hips as Miles removed his slacks with the least amount of care, practically tearing them off, revealing the attorney's throbbing shaft, raised to its full height. Miles leaned briefly to tease his rival's head with his tongue, flicking the slit of his cock in quick motions. "Aaah…aahn…f-fuck me…bury it ins-side me…" Nick struggled to speak, his mind flooded with the irresistible sensations of perversion.

Miles pressed his head against the attorney's entrance, and with a deep breath, pushed himself inside. He instinctively wrapped his hand around Nick's mouth to muffle his scream, and began to thrust. Nick's body shivered from the penetration, a painful stinging sensation shooting up his body entirely. "Please…M-miles..aaahnh..s-stop…it hurts.." Nick cried feebly from underneath Miles's palm, tears flowing down his cheeks freely from the pain.

"Nick…you're so…so tight…I can't s-stop..." Miles shuddered as he pushed inside the tight, warm passage with more intensity, feeling the opening squeeze tightly against his large cock. "Ahhhn…s-so…good…" Miles murmured feverishly, pumping harder into Nick's entrance.

(Today, the trial may have destroyed what we once had…)

Nick moaned louder, feeling Miles's swollen heat press on his prostate repeatedly, causing his member to pulse, tinged a dark red as it began to approach its limits. "Aahhh…nghhnnn…aaah…N-nick…I'm about to release….I can't hold it in…aaahh..ah…ah..!" Miles strained, throbbing violently, his thrusts sending a ripple of pleasure throughout both their bodies. "I'm c-cumming…in-s-s…" at that moment he thrust a final time, and with a violent pulse, his member squirted his hot seed into Nick's entrance, releasing several spurts of seed until he finally pulled out.

Nick moaned, feeling the heat of arousal intoxicate every synapse within him. The warm cum dribbled down his slender legs, enveloping him in ecstasy. Realizing his rival was still erect, Miles rubbed his hand against Nick's leg, some of his seed on his hand. Using it as a lubricant, Miles began to stroke Nick with his warm, wet hand, massaging in a consistent rhythm. Nick's knees threatened to buckle, as the overwhelming warmth accumulated at his cock, causing it to throb painfully, practically begging for release. Nick's face contorted into one of pain, gritting his teeth as he gripped Miles by his silver locks of hair needily. "Open your m-mouth…aaah…." Miles looked up at his lover, suddenly aware of Nick's intentions, leaning forward to flick his tongue against the swollen head once more. "Aaaahn…P-please!!" Nick begged, he wanted to release in the mouth of the renowned Edgeworth, coat it with his warmth.

Miles licked Nick's head slowly, moving his lips around the throbbing shaft, tasting his own seed in doing so. "Aaaah…I can't t-take it…I'm gonna…AAaah..!!" Nick's hips bucked forward, pulsating as it shot his load of seed into Miles's mouth, the prosecutor swallowing it, craving more. He massaged Nick's shaft aggressively, thirsty for the rest. Nick moaned loud, falling to his knees, but Miles anticipated this, never removing his mouth from the attorney's cock. Miles flicked his tongue across the slit, stroking Nick's shaft as fast as he could. "Aahn…r-right there…Aaahh!!" he pleaded, squirting the last of the seed into the prosecutor's luscious mouth. He fell to the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

(But at least now…)

Nick lay upon the floor, chest heaving, sweat beading along his forehead. Miles moved next to Nick, holding him protectively. Nick turned to face him, his lips meeting Miles's mouth softly as they held each other, gradually calming down.

"_so…what happens now…" _Miles whispered, planting light kisses along Nick's jawline. The attorney rose from the floor, redressing himself hastily, despite the mess trailing down his legs. Miles sat up in confusion, Nick could sense worry in his eyes as he watched him return to the present day issue at hand.

Nick knelt to Miles's level briefly, savoring the taste of his lips before standing up resolutely.

"What happens now?" He asked, tightening his tie, smiling. "We win this case, Edgeworth."

He lowered a hand to Miles, who was still seated, redressing a bit slower. "Will you join me at the defendant's table tomorrow?"

Miles grabbed his hand, standing up, straightening his clothes. "Very well, Wright. Tomorrow, 8am."

(…I'm forgiven.)


	4. Chapter 4

**LOBBY: Trial Day 2**

Out of every morning that had passed without incident, this morning was by far the worst. Phoenix had nearly scalded himself on his "start-of-the-day" cup of coffee. Upon ingesting it, he was displeased to discover heaps of coffee grounds swimming in it. His daily shower was botched to hell, the hot water didn't flow, despite the loud swearing and abuse of the water lever. After drying off, he began to dress himself, and could already feel the dull weight of fatigue tug at his conscious.

(As if I kicked away a lucky penny or something…this is _definitely_ a great start to the best day ever. Perhaps I'll be hit by an 18 wheeler next…)

Mounting his bicycle, he pedaled down the asphalt with impressive vigor. Luckily he lived fairly close to the court house, it was somewhat comforting to know the haven of justice was never far away. Wind gusts whipped at his skin, the chilly air was always invigorating before a trial.

Finally arriving, he dismounted his bike, locking the chain in place. Phoenix strode in formally, attempting to hide any evidence of the endless hell that was his morning. Maya was already prepared, seated on the court bench with her notes stacked neatly in her lap. She motioned him over with a small smile.

"Hello, Nick. I presume since you've arrived today to round two of this trial that you and Miles have resolved your differences?" she asked, a hopeful look in her shadowed, tired eyes.

(Considering that Maya pulled an all-nighter to prepare for today's trial, If I were to give an honest answer as to what I'd*_accomplished*_with Miles yesterday, I think there would be a second murder within this lobby.)

An involuntary frantic laugh belted from Phoenix's throat in response, attracting stares from every occupant in the lobby. Maya frowned, tilting her head to one side. She resided to the fact that she'll never truly understand the prodigy and oddity that is Phoenix Wright.

"Uh, was that a yes?" Maya asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Ah…yeah. I was able to visit him yesterday and clarify that I have only the best intentions for him regarding my methods in this case." The defense attorney replied slowly, feeling the blood drain from his face. Even just the mere thought of his _methods_ made him sick. He mostly relied on improvisation and glaring holes in testimony in his job. Sometimes it felt like a half hearted effort.

"…and?" Maya pressed, quickly growing annoyed with her mentors' rather generic explanation and overall half assed manner of recounting any event.

"…uhm…after a rather…_heated_ debate on his part, we came to a consensus." He sat beside Maya, groaning inwardly at the unintended double entendre in that response.

(The very last event he wanted to reminisce before a murder trial with his friend's life at stake, was exactly how heated the "debate" was, or the "consensus" they'd come to.)

"Oh, here comes Mr. Edgeworth now! Good, we're all here on time." Maya remarked happily, but paused to frown. "What's up with Miles?"

Phoenix peeked through clammy hands, and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the defendant. After all, ever since childhood, Edgeworth was always the most serious, and took every tragedy in existence a lot harder than either Larry or himself. And his appearance today was proof enough.

Detective Gumshoe headed the group, grinning sheepishly as he approached the lobby bench to greet Phoenix and Maya. Behind him was the handcuffed misery, Miles Edgeworth, wearing an expression that simply said "I'm about to be violently ill." Clad in his Detention Center jumper, he looked like an angsty citrus fruit. His hair was unkempt; the former onyx luster that shone in his eyes during the pinnacle of his moment in trial was a faded, dull grey.

Maya stood up, proceeding to reiterate the-painful-past events of the trial, but Miles was absolutely uninterested, his gaze trained on Phoenix. His stare bored into his conscience like a laser, intense enough to make the attorney squirm in his seat.

"Nick, is there any particular reason why you won't look at me today?" the prosecutor interrupted, looking fairly annoyed.

(Wow, Miles. That question isn't suspicious or out of character in the slightest. And calling me by my first name? Gee, I'm grateful that Miles is remembering to keep things professional. While he's at it, he should've remembered to bring my DNA evidence from yesterday…*sarcasm*)

"Mpphhghg…" Phoenix exhaled loudly through his hands, lifting his head to meet Edgeworth's eyes. "I apologize, that was rude of me." He mumbled, pretending to skim the files to escape the suffocating and awkward tension.

"Are you going to make anyone here aware of your strategy for the trial today, or is Russian Roulette-esque improvisation more your style?" Miles remarked moodily, gesturing to the stack of photocopied evidence. "I just figured we try something new, like maybe…_consider the evidence in front_ _of you?" _Not that your closing statement of _baseless emotional crap_ wasn't a solid defense already."

Despite his overwhelming fatigue, Phoenix rose to full height, a flare of anger billowing in his chest. "Seeing that the high-and-mighty Edgeworth has landed himself as a main suspect in a murder trial, you must've done a bang-up job of _somehow_ ensuring that your fingerprints are on the murder weapon!" he snapped, holding back the temptation to return the favor from the punch Miles had landed the other day in the lobby.

Detective Gumshoe wedged his way between the dispute. "Cut it out, pal! Mr. Edgeworth is under enough pressure with everything on the line in this case, he doesn't need his own attorney giving him a hard time! Come to think of it, Mr. Edgeworth is a man of simple logic, he doesn't like anything hard, especially attorneys, and dealing with them!"

Miles grew unusually pale, fainting to the floor at Gumshoe's comment.

Phoenix twitched, causing the court bench to quiver, quite literally burying his face into the case files to cover his blushing face at such a curious comment.

(You have _such _a way with words, Gumshoe.)

Just as Edgeworth was about to threaten Gumshoe of the pay-cut in his future, the baliff pushed the prestigious doors of the courtroom open, motioning the lobby occupants inside.

"Maya! Gumshoe! Head inside first. I need a moment with my client." Phoenix blurted, feeling pressure of the trial closing in on his every nerve. The two assistants nodded, leaving the lobby to take their seats in the court room.

Phoenix turned to Miles, cracking a confident grin. "Don't worry, Miles. I'll see to it that you're proven innocent." He assured, flashing a thumbs up.

Miles scowled. "For the sake of your job, I hope you can, Wright." He smoothed out his uncomfortable uniform. Turning around, he leaned forward to brush his soft, cold lips against Phoenix's, the glare on the prosecutor's face replaced by a small smile.

"Let's go, no turning back now." Phoenix resolved, striding forward with a renewed vigor, Miles following suit. He was determined to save Miles, no matter what.


End file.
